She always cried
by ChiisanaAnisa
Summary: They got together with one shy and very timid kiss she finally gathered courage for, in the middle of the night on a empty street to her house. Drabble on SakuKaka


**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Naruto_

* * *

**"She always cried"**

* * *

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

* * *

She was always crying in those situations.

Big, crystal tears would form in the corners of her eyes, soon they'd be falling down her flushed cheeks, trailing down by a well known path. Someone might say that she trained her tears to fall always on the cue, in the same way and for the same reasons. Just like she trained the rest of her body.

But that was far from the truth. Sakura cried at first because when she was 12; it was something she was good at. Maybe the only thing she was good at beside being smart. She cried for Sasuke, cried her heart out every time because he was hurt, because he was in pain and rolled up in a ball in her lap or because in some moments he wasn't the boy she fell in love with.

The last time she cried for Sasuke was not on the day he left the Konoha Village, but on the day she finally realized he was never to come back. And not only to the Village, but to her also. She got home, stumbling all the way from the Hokage's office, tripped and fell two times and finally threw herself on the bed and cried. She spent the entire night crying, hugging the pillow and imagining that he was there and holding her.

Except that he wasn't and never will be. So she cried because she lost her first love.

When Sasuke died she lost her childhood.

Once, she cried for Naruto and his stupid ways, because a boy as stubborn as him was bound to leave the Village sooner or later to seek what Konoha could no longer give him. She didn't broke into waterfalls like she did for Sasuke, but nonetheless she cried because she was losing one person she thought of as her brother and admired in such way also.

When Naruto left, and eventually died she lost her last member of family.

Many years later she remembered that the last time she cried was when she fully experienced what it felt like to have a patient die on your hands because you were simply too late to save him and because he had no more time to live. She shed her tears then for all of the patients that would later come, that she would lose just like she did this one and promised herself that she would never again cry for that reason.

When one of the patients died - she always lost a part of herself.

And when she was 25, Sakura stood by the memorial stone, reading one name that taught her how to cry from happiness.

He stood by her after everything with Sasuke and Naruto, he was always there, sometimes in the shadows of her mind and sometimes in the smiles on her face. Soon, very soon she found herself 20 years old and from head to toes in love with him.

She loved him so much that her bones hurt, her heart felt like it could explode and like her blood was living fire running through her veins.

They got together with one shy and very timid kiss she finally gathered courage for, in the middle of the night on a empty street to her house. And he kissed her back, eagerly and she found all those lost pieces of her in his arms and in his kiss.

Now - he was gone too.

Kakashi.

It rang out through the air and she felt her self break. This time for real. She broke down, dropping on her knees and cried for all of the things they could have and didn't get the chance too. For the retribution they both wished to have in each other, for the happiness she felt in his embrace in those cold, icy nights, for the laughs he shared with her, and for the tears she didn't let drop when he left for that supposed to be last mission.

She cried for the family they were planning to have, for the half decorated apartment in the main square that was just theirs and for the head-band she was currently holding in her arms and that was his. Tears fell, one by one and she cried all of her regrets out, all of her hopes, dreams and pieces of love she felt for him.

They all died, leaving her last and completely alone, one by one. Her memories of them were now the only things she had left.

When Kakashi died - Sakura lost her heart.

* * *

o-o-o-o-o

o-o-o-o-o

* * *

**AN: **_Oh this was not so good.. Totally of my level, but I have read so many Kakashi/Sakura stories that my heart felt like breaking because they were all so sad and so... Well, cried a lot I most surely did, and thus this fic._

_I promise to get better with time, but don't always expect the same pairing from me. Naruto has so much potential for writing stories on it, and I'm new in this. For now I have watched some 80 episodes, haven't yet read the manga, but I pretty much know most of things._

_And Kakashi/Sakura pairing - too tempting not to play with. Sorry. I hope I didn't do too badly on my first try._

_Anisa_


End file.
